Crashed the Wedding
by CharlieMistry
Summary: (SLASH) Will and Elizabeth are planning their wedding. My first attempt at Slash and also my first PotC fic uploaded here. :)


Crashed the Wedding  
  
Long time no update. ^_^' Well anyway. This is my first uploaded PotC fanfic. It is also my very first SLASH Fic. Be warned!!! =D  
  
---------  
  
"... And then I thought maybe we could have my maid Marie as the maid of honour!" Elizabeth Swann suggested cheerfully. She was planning her wedding at a table with William Turner. "Of course, My love." Will replied not paying much attention at all. "Who do you want as the Best man? I thought maybe we could have James." she queried. "James? James who?" he asked suspiciously. "Norrington, of course!" she giggled. She tickled his chin with a feather quill she was using to write down names and ideas. "Oh... Well... I don't know. He DID want to marry you after all..." he said. "Yes, But I chose you, didn't I?" she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "He isn't exactly my friend though. I did have someone in mind though!" he said. "Who?" she asked. "Jack." he smiled. "Jack? Jack Sparrow? No!!! I am not allowing pirates at my wedding, especially not as the best man!!!" she shouted. "Why not?" Will asked angrily. "Will... He's a pirate! He'll get drunk! He'll ruin everything! Besides... When we were stranded on an island he tried making advances..." Elizabeth explained. "I could talk to him. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to ruin our day!" he said getting out of his chair and putting his arms around her.  
  
A Huge ship began to dock in Port Royal. It was recognisable as the Black Pearl, which was quite unfortunate seeing as the ship's captain was in quite a lot of trouble with the Town's people. They had tried to hang him at least once. But still Jack Sparrow returned upon hearing word of his friend Will Turner's upcoming wedding. He didn't actually know where he would find him though. He made a guess that he would be in the Blacksmiths. He made his way there.  
  
"Hello? Will? Are you here?" he called from within the Blacksmithery. There was no reply except for Mr Brown stirring in a chair at the back of the room. "Hello?" Jack shouted anyway. Mr Brown woke with a start. "You're that pirate, ain't you?" he grunted. Jack froze. "I prefer the term merchant sailor." he replied in a high tone. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" Mr Brown shouted coarsely. "No, No, No, No!" Jack begged running out the back door. Mr Brown was too lazy to chase after him.  
  
Now in fear of being arrested again he ran to the mansion on the top of the hill making a guess that it was Elizabeth Swann's house. Luckily for him it was. He climbed up the decorative vines and pulled himself up onto a balcony. He stood up and looked in through the window. Elizabeth was sitting down and Will was pacing around the room. Jack knocked on the window. "What the...?" Elizabeth shouted from inside. "Someone's at the window." Will told her opening the balcony door. He saw who it was and beamed. "JACK!!! What are you doing here?" "Well, I got word that my friend was gettin' married and I just had to come investigate!" Jack smiled walking past him into the room. "Hiya, 'Lizabeth!" "What are you doing here?!?!" she snapped. "I just said!" he replied to annoy her. "Jack, It's great you're here! I was going to ask you to be my Best man!" Will said cheerfully. "You're inviting me to the wedding? And actually letting me a big part in it? Sure that's wise, boy?" Jack asked, quite shocked. "Of course! Although, Maybe we might need to... well... teach you how to behave." Will said nervously. "'ow to behave? I don' believe I'm savvy with that." he said. "Well, Maybe if you come to the blacksmiths tomorrow I can help you." he suggested. "I'd love to, Mate!" Jack shook his hand.  
  
"Where is he going to stay until then?" Elizabeth piped up angrily. "Ah! Elizabeth, So kind of you to lend me a room for the night!" Jack thanked shaking her hand, as she stood there open mouthed, gaping like a fish. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!" she shouted. "Don't worry, Elizabeth! I'll give you a shillings rent!" he said either mistaking what she had said or simply ignoring her. "GRRR! Will!!! YOU lend him a room! He can't do anything to you!!!" she screeched angrily. "You know I only have a small room that I pay Mr Brown rent for!" Will argued. "WILL!!!" she crowed. "Alright! Jack, You can stay downstairs in the Blacksmiths. Just... stay out of anyone's view." he said reluctantly. "Thanks, Mate!" Jack saluted. "Take him there and we'll carry on planning tomorrow morning." Elizabeth ordered bitterly. Will rolled his eyes and did as he was told.  
  
He led Jack through the darkened streets to the blacksmiths. They were silent but Jack was the one to eventually break the ice. "So... When is the marriage?" he asked thoughtfully. "It's in about three days. Quite rushed really." Will replied. "Are you saying that you don't wanna marry her?" he queried. "Of course not! I love Elizabeth!" Will protested seeming not all that sure. "It seemed to me that she was usin' you." "HOW IS SHE?!?!" he defended her. "Beggin' yer pardon, lad. I just meant that she were bossin' you about quite a lot." "Hm... She isn't really. She just want's our wedding to be perfect." "You keep tellin' yerself that, Mate."  
  
Will opened the door to the blacksmith and looked around carefully. "Coast is clear! Hide over there until tomorrow!" he said pointing in a messy corner. "Alrigh'... Don't expect me to be in a great mood, though." Jack smiled crawling into the corner. "Wouldn't expect any more!" he smiled back leaving to his room. Jack shuffled about a bit trying to make himself more comfortable, even if it was quite impossible.  
  
He eventually woke up in a painful position having heard Will jogging down the steps from his room. "Jack? Can you try staying there until I get back? I'm spending the day at Elizabeth's so we can plan more of the wedding. I'll get you something to eat when I get back." he explained. Jack grunted in response. "Thanks!" he said opening the door and taking the short journey to Elizabeth's house. He stood shyly in the entrance hall of her house. A servant walked up to him. "Good day, sir." Will greeted. "Good day. Would you like me to get Miss Swann for you?" he asked in a bored manner. "Yes please." he replied. The servant walked off and shortly returned with Elizabeth. "Will! It's so good to see you!" she ran up and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. "You only saw me yesterday!" he chuckled. "Yes, But today we won't be interrupted by Jack Sparrow... We won't, will we?" she asked worriedly. "We won't. I told him to stay in the smithery." he assured her. "He better." she replied viciously.  
  
And they spent the rest of the day planning the wedding. Eventually, Will had to leave. "If I leave Jack in the Blacksmithery much longer, who knows what'll happen!" Will chuckled. "I still can't believe you want him as the best man. And remember what I said, if he's not gentlemanly by tomorrow evening, He's NOT coming to the wedding at all!" she scolded. Will kissed her on the cheek again then left. He walked quite angrily back to the Blacksmiths where he found Jack half asleep in the corner. "At least you're where I left you." he said loudly. "Wha'? Oh yeah, 'aven't moved. Where's that food ye promised? I'm starvin'!" Jack replied tiredly. "Oh, I'll just quickly cook something. You can pull a chair up to the table there." he said pointing to a table. He then walked off into the kitchen and prepared a small meal of chicken and vegetables for the pair of them to eat.  
  
He came back and placed the food at the table. Jack started to grab away at the food. "Ahem." Will pretended to cough. "What?" he asked, pausing. "If you're to be the best man, you need to eat properly." he pointed to the knife and fork at the site of Jack's plate. He then picked up his own knife and fork and displayed how to use the knife and fork properly. "Alrigh'." Jack rolled his eyes and did as he was told. "See, Not that hard! And if you just act like that in front of Elizabeth, You can probably be the best man after all!" he smiled.  
  
After they'd finished eating, Will lead Jack to his room. "You need to be dressed smartly. Maybe we could even try getting all those beads and things out of your hair." he smiled showing Jack an outfit that was lain out on the bed. "It took a lot of 'ard work getting the beads in there and I'm not taking them out." he growled. "Well, Could we tie it up at the back at least?" he smirked taking a piece of cloth, bunching Jack's hair together at the back and tying it up. "I look like a lass." he complained. "No you don't. Infact, It makes you look even more manly." Will joked. "Shut up!" Jack scoffed, pulling the cloth out of his hair. "Alright. Maybe you could try on the outfit?" he suggested. "You've got one evenin' ter make me respectable an' you want me to model?" he laughed. "You're right there." Will pulled out a small table and two stools. He then closed the window, lit a candle and placed it on the table. The pair took a stool each and sat down.  
  
"So...?" Jack started. "We should teach you how to speak respectably." Will announced. "Are you sayin' I don't talk good?" he asked, teasing him. "Jack. For starters, you have to stop saying words like Savvy. You say 'Do you understand?'" he explained. "Why would I ask anyone if they understand? It's a weddin'! What's there not ter understand?!?!" he howled. "And you need to use proper English tongue." "Whassat?" "You know... pronounce the ends of words! Wedding! To! What! That!" "It's only one weddin' - sorry, Wedding." Jack complained. "Jack! Please! You have to prove to Elizabeth that you can be a good man, I already know that, but she doesn't! Do you want to be the best man?" Will moaned. "I guess."  
  
"Please do this then! For me!" Will leant over the table and held Jack's hands. He accidentally found himself looking into Jack's deep brown eyes. The candlelight flickered softly making Jack look really quite handsome. His wild hair caressed his smooth tanned skin. His plaited beard trickled down. "Alrigh', mate!" Jack replied. He noticed how Will was looking at him. "So.... What now?" Will asked. He quickly looked away, he couldn't understand why but he wanted so hard to look back. "Carry on talking about good English mouth or whatever it was." Jack prompted. "Okay." Will stood up nervously. "English tongue..." he gulped at the word tongue. "Are ye sure you want ter carry on? You look tired." Jack asked in a concerned manner. "No, We have to carry on! I want you at my wedding!" he said. 'What am I doing? Why am I feeling like this?' he thought desperately. "I don't think that's what you want." he said softly looking caringly into his eyes. He stood up. "What?!?! What are you talking about?!?!" he shouted. More thoughts were flushing through his head. "It's obvious..." Jack said quietly. He put an arm around him.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Will asked nervously. Jack put another arm around him. "Shh... I understand, mate." he hushed. He stroked Will's face softly with his hand. It was calloused, but soft and smooth. He slowly leant closer and touched Will's lips with his own. His mouth was as warm as his caress. Will didn't understand the sensation he was feeling, but he liked it. He pressed himself closer to Jack and unbuttoned his faded purple vest then teased it off. The kiss started getting more intense. Jack's mouth had a distant taste of rum, which proved a lot more exotic than any kiss he ever got from Elizabeth. 'I have to stop!!! I am getting married to Elizabeth the day after tomorrow, why am I here kissing Jack?' Will thought to himself. A little voice in his head replied 'Because you love him...' Jack noticed Will's change in disposition and broke off their kiss. "You don't have to do anything ye don't wanna do..." he said looking him deep in the eyes. "It's not that I don't want to... It's that I can't..." Will replied. He turned away to stop tears falling. "You really are a Eunuch?" Jack smiled trying to cheer him up a bit. "Heh... No. The wedding is in two days..." "Well... You go to sleep. I'll go downstairs." he smiled, gave Will an affectionate pat on the back then went to leave. "Jack..." "What is it, Mate?" Jack asked standing at the door. Will walked up to him and kissed him once more. Jack smiled softly then finally left.  
  
Will threw himself onto his bed. He had no idea what he was going to tell Elizabeth tomorrow. How was he going to talk to Jack again? How was he going to get Jack out of his head?  
  
Early the next morning, he slowly woke up. He was still half-asleep and so forgot most of what happened the night before. He trudged downstairs to find Jack looking as if he was about to leave. The memories of last night rushed back to him. "Are you leaving?" he asked shyly. "Aye. I can' get in the way of you an' Elizabeth... besides, there's no way I can be respectable..." he replied sadly. He gave Will a quick peck on the cheek then left without saying anything else. "Goodbye Jack..." Will whispered to himself gloomily, closing the door.  
  
He spent the rest of the day alone in his room. He was trying desperately to make sense of everything. Eventually there was a loud knock at the front door. He ran downstairs and opened it. Elizabeth flung her arms around him. "Hello Will! How's your mission?" she smiled. "He's not coming..." he replied gloomily. "Oh what a shame! Well. How come?" she asked curiously. "He left." He replied trying to cut the explanation short. "I suppose you should go tell Norrington that he's the best man, then." he said. "I shall!" she said kissing him on the cheek then skipping happily to see the commodore. Will watched her spitefully.  
  
The next day came all too soon. Will was dressed in his finest suit and standing at the alter in front of practically the whole of Port Royal watching him. He looked around the crowd desperately for Jack. He could see him, but even he knew it was simply his mind playing tricks on him. The grand church doors opened and Elizabeth walked in wearing a beautiful silk white dress with all sorts of finery attached. She looked beautiful. She held onto her father's arm and walked slowly down the aisle. She eventually stood in front of Will at the alter. He had a forced smile and she noticed it. "What's wrong?" she whispered really quietly. He shook his head. "Dearly beloved... we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." the priest announced. A few members of the audience started getting tearful. 'I can't go through with this...' Will thought to himself, biting his lip. The priest carried on with his speech. "If anyone knows any just impediment why this couple may not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!!!" He boomed. There was silence. 'Jack! Please! Where are you?' Will thought becoming more and more desperate. "Then the couple shall exchange vows!" the priest shouted turning to Will. "William. Will you have this woman as your wife? To live married in the house of god? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her through sickness and in health until death do you part?" Will stayed silent. "Well...?" the priest prompted. "I... I..." Will stumbled, being interrupted by the loud crash of the church doors. "I DO!!!" Jack shouted running in through the doors. He observed a few things. "OH. So, I missed the just impedimen' bit then... Well... He can't get married anyway!!!" "Why the devil not?!?!" the priest shouted angrily. "Because... she doesn't love him... or not as much as I do." Jack sighed running to Will and taking his hand. "Mate... I'm sure you probably 'ate me fer this... But I'm sorry." Will's face lit up. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I was hoping so badly you'd come back!" he smiled with tears falling down his face. The audience watched on horrified. Jack turned blurry eyed to Elizabeth. "On behalf of me and Will, We're sorry, 'lizabeth!" "JACK SPARROW!!! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!" Elizabeth screamed in hysterical tears, running out the back door of the church with her father and Commodore Norrington chasing after her. "Elizabeth!!!" they called. "Come on, mate... I think we should go..." Jack smiled. Will let go of him, but Jack grabbed his hand and they ran out of the church.  
  
"I apologise that I may not look as good in a dress as she does!!!" Jack joked as they ran away together. 


End file.
